The dark assassin
by Carnage Chain
Summary: An assassin in wondering the streets of Soleanna but with his past a mystery and unable to speak will he find his past or will his past find him
1. Words of blood

The dark assassin

Chapter 1 Words of blood

**(listen to Lose yourself by Eminem)**

_I am the creature of the night _

_I feel no pain, no fear _

_I do what i must do to accomplish my mission by any means necessary _

_I fight all those who get in my way_

_I never miss my mark_

_Even if i must walk alone _

_I wasn't born _

_I was bred to be the weapon i am today_

_I hold my blades ready for blood _

_As my golden eyes set upon the darkened city_

_I watch as the lights fade and the people sleep_

_I sense the cold wind down my fur _

_I see my prey casually walking by _

_I sense her smugness from here_

_I follow along the rooftops blended into the shadows _

_She sway's her hips as she walks _

_Every man eyes her up _

_And every woman resents her _

_I sense great sorrow from her heart _

_Despite what she seems i don't she what my employer sees_

_My blades are ready for blood_

_But my arms will not move_

_My heart races in my chest_

_As the wind blows on my mask _

_I see her entering her apartment _

_I sit and watch through a window _

_My blades in their cases waiting _

_She starts to undress right there while i watch_

_Despite what you think i am not a peeping tom_

_I am an assassin but something is wrong _

_I feel strange _

_My emotions were all destroyed long ago_

_I have killed many men and women alike _

_So why do i hesitate now _

_Once undressed she turns off the light and gets in bed but i see through the darkness_

_I stand with the wind blowing through my suit _

_I jump and land on the wall imbedding my claws into the bricks _

_Silently i climb up the wall on to the fire escape _

_My feet hit the steel with no sound as i walk towards the window _

_Opening the window i enter the apartment _

_I look round first and make sure the coast is clear_

_I continue to look as i walk farther in the apartment_

_No sound can be heard_

_I walk towards the woman's door and gently grasp the handle _

_I open the door and walk in keeping one hand on my blade just in case _

_As soon as i enter i see the bats gone _

_Either she heard me coming or i am wrong which cannot be right _

_Taking a look in the room i see that this is indeed the bats room _

_Looking around i get ready_

_I hear the sound of a hammer being pulled back_

_I turned round and see the bat in her nightie pointing a 44 magnum right at my forehead _

_She's ready to pull the trigger and i'm ready to strike but i can't _

_That feeling again is holding me back_

_I realise i cannot do this not yet anyway_

_Sweep kicking the bat to the ground i draw my left blade and stab it close to her face to scare her _

_In the fear i jumped out of the window and fell to the street with a bang as i broke the car as i landed _

_I ran into the shadows with one blade and a new mission_

_To eliminate the bat known as rouge_

**(Hi read and review homies)**


	2. Poker game

Chapter 2 Poker game 

"So this guy broke in here last night," asked the cop

"Yes i don't what he was after but it was strange" rouge said

"How so?" the cop asked

"Because he didn't flinch when i had a gun point blank against his head"

"I see"

"Another thing after he knocked me to the ground he stabbed that golden dagger close to my face, almost to scare me"

"To escape maybe"

"Maybe but i don't buy it"

"Well we'll do what we can miss rouge"

The cop left the building and rouge sat down on the sofa, she remembered the eyes those gold slit eyes. They pierced the darkness like a spotlight but at the same time induced fear to who ever saw them.

There was a knock on the door, rouge got up and answered it.

"Hey shadow"

"Hey rouge"

"Come in"

Shadow walked in and sat on a chair next to rouge.

"I heard about what happened last night"

"I see"

"G.U.N is all over who this guy is but it seemed like he just vanished"

Rouge leaned back in the sofa and looked at the window the stranger jumped out of, he seemed to be after something but she couldn't figure out what. Shadow was thinking in the chair he wasn't good with the reassuring pep talks but he was rouges friend, rouge looked around the room to find out if something was missing but it didn't look like robbery was his motive.

Through the day rouge was with shadow and omega on missions for G.U.N, she seemed to be able to forget about the guy from last night. But he would always find a way back into her mind and plague her thoughts, walking with shadow and omega they wonder just who this guy is. They walk into a casino and rouge gets some money out to play poker, it was just her and shadow until someone else came to play.

He walked up to the table and place fifty thousand rings on the table to get his chips, he sat at the far right keeping his head down the whole time.

Rouge: four of hearts and two of spades

Shadow: king of diamonds, and five of clubs

Stranger: queen of diamonds and queen of hearts

First it was rouge to bet.

"Call" rouge placed a thousand down

"Call" shadow followed suit

"..." the stranger placed the same meaning call

The dealer flipped the first three cards.

Three of clubs, seven of hearts and king of spades.

Rouge looked at her cards not the best hand so she played it safe.

"Fold" rouge placed her cards down

Shadow looked at his cards and then at the three on the table.

"Raise two thousand" shadow placed two thousand rings in the pot

The two looked at the stranger who looked at his cards and then at the three on the table.

"..." he threw in the two thousand meaning call

The next card to be placed down was a ten of spades not what shadow or the stranger wanted.

"Call" shadow threw in the two thousand

"..." the stranger did the same

The final card to be flipped was the queen of spades meaning the stranger had three of a kind.

Shadow looked at the cards and sighed as he called throwing in the two thousand.

The stranger did the same and looked at shadow.

"Two kings, what you got?" shadow said to the stranger

The stranger said nothing but placed his cards face up.

"Three of a kind beats a pair he wins," said the dealer giving the stranger the chips

Fifteen thousand chips were given to the stranger who was still seated meaning he was good for another game, and so were rouge and shadow.

The dealer dealt their cards.

Rouge: ace of spades and five of hearts

Shadow: eight of clubs and nine of spades

Stranger: nine of hearts and ten of hearts

This time it was the strangers go first.

He looked at his cards and threw down five thousand rings guess he was confident.

"Call" shadow said throwing in the five thousand

Rouge was confident with the ace so she called as well.

The three cards the go down were the ace of hearts, the nine of clubs and the jack of hearts

All three were happy with their cards and the stranger went first.

He placed ten thousand in the pot which made rouge wonder how this person could keep his expression the same.

"Call" shadow placed ten thousand in the pot

"Call" rouge placed ten thousand in the pot

The total pot so far is 45 thousand rings.

All three called again raising the total to 75 thousand rings.

The next card to go down was the queen of hearts.

Once again, all three called raising the total to 105 thousand rings.

The final card to go down was the king of hearts.

Shadow played his hand first.

"Pair of nines"

"Pair of aces"

They turned to the stranger as he played his cards with no emotion in his face.

"A royal flush you win sir a total of a hundred and five thousand rings"

The rings were brought over to him and he collected his winnings turning to rouge and shadow he nodded and left the casino. On the way, back to the apartment rouge was a little worried.

"G.U.N's gonna kill me"

"Maybe not"

Rouge and shadow saw the stranger from the casino standing in front of them holding a piece of paper, he handed rouge the paper and walked off.

"What's it say" shadow said

Opening the paper, it turned out to be a check for 105 thousand rings.

Rouge and shadow looked at the stranger walking away in confusion he had won this money and now he was giving it them back.

_What do i need with money, i have all i need already nothing else is needed. So why do i still feel so strange _

**(Okay what a strange fellow anyway read and review homies)**


	3. Spilled blood part 1

Chapter 3 Spilled blood Part 1 

**(Listen to Darkness by Excision)**

_I run atop these rooftops always looking for my target, i have never been caught and never been seen. I serve as the weapon in the darkness, does that make me a monster i do not care if it does. I live to kill and i kill to live._

_As i run upon these rooftops i began to search for my target, reaching into my pocket to see the information i was given._

**Name: **Scourge T Hedgehog

**Age: **17

**Sex:** Male

**Species:** Hedgehog

**Information:** Is the former king of anti-mobius, former leader of the suppression squad or SS, former leader of the Destructix. Now resides in the residential area with girlfriend Fiona fox.

**Objective: **Scourge/ Eliminate, Fiona/ Do what is necessary

_I place the file back in my pocket and continue to run without making a sound, soon to begin to rain making things more interesting. I run a top the rooftops looking every direction to find my target and soon i find him, he was sitting in an apartment with that girlfriend of his._

_Although orders on her were not clear if she interferes with my mission, i will not hesitate to kill her; i stand and wait for my moment to strike. I reach my left hand up and send an electromagnetic pulse towards the apartment rendering all electronic equipment useless; bending my knees i jump from the rooftop and extend my claws._

_Imbedding them into the brick i slowly climb up the wall towards the window, i hear their words as clear as the night sky._

"What the fuck is going on!"

_I found myself at the window slowly opening it not to give myself away, and soon it is fully open. I placed both hands on the ledge and prepare all i need is twenty seconds max; i pull myself up quickly and roll into the apartment my eyes quickly adjusting to the encased darkness. Scourge was first the go i stabbed my claws into his back and grabbed his spine, twisting it until it broke with blood curdling sounds. _

_The girl screamed and i tackled her to the ground placing my hand over her mouth, i look into her scared eyes and i felt nothing. I didnt feel a thing and why would i, i am the ultimate weapon._

_I caressed her face with my free hand to reassure her it wasn't going to hurt but soon a knock at the door, my mask was on and scourge was dead mission complete i got off of the girl and ran for the window diving out of it. I hit the ground making little sound and i blended with the shadows as the girl and a blue hedgehog looked over from the window, i didnt recognise the blue hedgehog but i had a feeling i would be seeing him soon._

_I made my way back to my client a doctor of sorts, i opened the door and walked in the large man turned round and smiled when he saw me in the light._

"Ah good to see your back i trust you were successful"

_I threw the man a piece of the hedgehogs spinal cord, some clients demand proof and they are the clever ones. He checked the DNA on the fragment and sure enough, he smiled at what he saw._

"Very good though you're methods are a little violent, here is your payment"

_One of the man's robots gave me a bag of platinum rings fifty all together, totalling in five hundred thousand. I left the man's base and headed back into the shadows as i made my way to the hotel, i didnt walk through the front door that would be stupid. I climbed the building all the way up to my penthouse suite; i pressed the centre symbol on my belt, which made my armour disappear._

_I removed the symbol from the belt and it changed into a ring, which i slipped on, taking off my clothes and folding them. I got into the king sized bed and closed my eyes._

**(Listen to let the sun shine by Labrinth)**

_I woke to the sun trying to creep through my windows_, i got _out of bed and made the bed myself. Walking in to the bathroom i brushed my teeth and had a wash before i got dressed in my casual clothes (white jeans, shoes, vest and jacket), i opened the door to see the maid (a jaguar, female cute looking). Not like in cared or anything i walked over to her and she smiled like normal and i nodded like normal, i continued to walk down the stairs didnt bother taking the elevator in my line of work elevator can be... fatal._

_Entering the lobby, i walked over to the receptionist and she handed me my mail, i had gone under my alias since arriving here. Just some letters from potential clients a bit of junk and something about a royal party for the wealthy. Damn nobles but i had to admit a party might be good chance to scout potential targets just in case, i nodded to the receptionist and placed it in the mail box (the mail girl brings up the mail). now that i think about it everyone who works in that hotel is a girl i wonder why?, i decide i might as well get the right attire for the party tonight so i decided to head to the tailors down the road._

_I walk in the shop and who should be there._

"Ciao my old friend"

_Aldo that damn Italian hedgehog, he has golden fur and red eyes always wears a suit either white or black._

"What do you need my friend?"

_I give him the invitation and his eyes light up like Christmas trees._

"Ah non c'e problema"

_My face remained emotionless but i knew he was going to have a field day with this._

"Aha si, si, si, si, si, si FANTSTICO!"

_Judging by that loud shouting, he has done time to face the music._

_He came holding brilliant suit black trousers with matching leather shoes and blazer (pink striped of course); the shirt was a purple silk shirt with a dark violet silk vest, a black with a purple strip fedora and some black sunglasses. I was thinking why didnt he throw in the cane and the fur coat for free, he handed me to suit and i paid him._

"Grazie buona serata"

_I left the shop with the suit and made a mental note learn Italian, i speak a little at the moment but aldo almost never speaks English. I made my way back to my penthouse and hung the suit up ready for the night, despite how aldo may act he is a master when it comes to tailoring shame is isn't gay and doing dresses other why's he'd make a killing._

_I looked at the clock and then at the invitation, it was at nine and it was seven i still some time to kill, so i left the room and headed into the city. Soleanna i wonder why they call it the city of water considering they worship a fiery sun god named solarus that is just strange I mean why don't they worship the goddess of water tsunami but then again why is she called tsunami. _

_As i walked down the street i looked around the city, it was quite nice to be honest though not really my kind of place but still nice. My life is, has, or was whatever word you want to use it has always been two things travelling and killing it is all i know and all i have ever known._

Never mind i'm just rambling just forget about it.

**(Read and review homies) **


	4. The party

Chapter 4 the party 

_I got on my new suite and the invite, i headed out of the room and saw the maid again she smiled and winked at me when she saw me in my new suit. I headed down the stairs and out into the lobby, walking out into the street it was already getting dark so i started to head to soleanna palace. It was pretty easy to find considering it was next to the sea so i followed the road towards the palace, outside the palace i saw several guards. I walked up to them and they saw the invite and let me in._

_I walked into the main ballroom and immediately blended in so they couldn't easily see me, walking around in the room, i headed straight for the edge of the room it's likes my safe zone. Once there i began to scan the area checking everyone for weapons and anything else i felt like a guard as i did. _

_Soon my eyes landed on a certain blue hedgehog and a red fox, i recognised the hedgehog from my mission to kill scourge the fox must be the girl. She clung to him like a father or a big brother, scanning the room i saw a red echidna not really important. Another echidna pink this time she was folding the red ones arm tightly guess she's his girl, another echidna this time an orange one in tribal clothes._

_I continued to look through the group but i couldn't see anyone else until i saw the princess of mobotropolis an ally to soleanna, she was a squirrel and for some reason whenever i looked at her i felt strange the same feeling as with the bat from a few nights ago. Something connected the two of them and me together i just didnt know what, i cursed my memory for being all distorted i had even forgotten the reason i can't speak._

_The thing is i remember my childhood perfectly but when i was twelve to now it's blank six years of memory lost, i took my eyes off of the squirrel and watched as the princess showed up at the top of the stairs. Princess Elise III a human, i turned round and got some wine._

_Taking a sip, i still couldn't figure this crowd out too many different personas but still interesting, then as i turned towards the windows i heard a familiar voice._

"Buona sera my friend"

_I turned to see my friend aldo in a suit as well a black suit with red trimming, he smiled and looked out the windows._

"How do you like the party so far?"

_I didnt even have to answer for one aldo and me share a psycho link (we can speak to each other through our minds)._

"Haha it is a strange crowd want me to fill you in?"

_Aldo may be a tailor but he is also an assassin and my information guy._

"Well first you got sonic the hedgehog; he's the brother of scourge the hedgehog so that's a problem for you. The girl next to him is Fiona fox scourges girlfriend, next we have knuckles the echidna the guardian of the master emerald with Julie-su his girlfriend, and Tikal. Next is sally acorn that i'm sure you already knew, oh and the bat in the corner is rouge the bat a treasure hunter but also a jewel thief. And the emohog next to her is her best friend shadow the hedgehog ring a bell?"

_It did when i looked at shadow i didnt feel the same feeling from rouge and sally this one was different, more angry almost pure rage as if i hated the guy for some reason._

"Don't worry about it your memory will come back eventually"

_Aldo decided to go mingle guys such a poser for sure, my face remained emotionless though i smiled on the inside. I continued to watch the party i couldn't dance in this anyway, to be honest i don't even know if i can dance. But as i watched i noticed a little of unusual behaviour in one of the guests, my instincts said this guy was up to no good._

_He was an echidna orange like the other one, but he had a strange symbol on his right hand i felt like i knew it but i couldn't remember. I walked a little farther keeping to the walls waiting for him to do something stupid, soon he did he drew a purple energy blade form his right glove and walked towards the blue hedgehog._

_I tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned i punched him bringing him to the ground, of course everyone thought i started it but it didnt matter._

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" screamed sonic

_The bastard stabbed me in the shin with the plasma blade but i didnt even flinch he looked at me with rage and shock._

_I brought i right hand on his temple knocking him out and pulled the blade out of my shin, i still had my shades and my fedora on so seeing as no one had seen my face i made my retreat. Aldo called the police and acted surprised but to be honest nothing surprises him anymore, i ran back to the penthouse with blood flowing from my left shin and i didnt feel it._

_I walked into my suite and turned on the lights getting some disinfectant and some bandages out of the med cabinet; applying the disinfectant, i wrapped my shin in the bandages tightly. I took off the suit and put i casual clothes back on, i hung the suit on and shook my head, i was going to have to have aldo repair the suit when he could. _

_I wondered who that guy was but to be honest after he stabbed me, i didnt care and i knocked him out. Walking to the kitchen i pulled out some vodka blue and a shot glass, pouring it into the shot glass sat down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. sure enough the incident was already on the news along with scourges death, i wondered if they did see my face but i knew they didnt._

_I turned off the T'V, washed the shot glass and put it away along with the vodka blue. Then i headed to the bed and got under the covers, laying my head on the pillow i felt uneasy almost like something was coming but i figured i was just paranoid after the night so i closed my eyes and went to sleep._

**(Read and review homies)**


	5. It wasn't me

Chapter 5 It wasn't me 

**(listen to In the shadow by the Rasmus)**

_I woke with the sun creeping through the curtains and a little bit of a sore shin, i sat up and checked the bandages sure enough they were all bloody. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom for fresh bandages, opening the med cabinet i got out the bandages and took off the old ones. The wound was healing but it would still need a bit more time so i applied the bandages and headed out back into my room after burning the old ones to ash._

_I got to my wardrobe and got out my black trousers with a red silk shirt, doing up the shirt i got my belt from the chair. I took off the ring and it changed back into the buckle of the belt, i locked the belt around my waist and left my room into the living room. Even though i can't feel pain doesn't mean i can't get hurt that bastard from the party proved that by stabbing me in the shin, looking out the window i decided i might as well turn on the news just in case._

_I sat down on the sofa after getting out the bottle of vodka blue from the fridge and turned on the news, the moment it came on the first story was the murder of scourge and the fight at the party. Trust the reporters to blow the whole thing out of proportion idiots, soon a case came on that caught my interest another murder this time down by the docks. I wasn't anywhere near the docks so i know it wasn't me... for once, i watched as they showed the pictures of the murder a single blow to the spine an instant kill._

_Whoever did this was highly trained and very dangerous but to be honest the kill was a little too messy for me, either they didn't bother to clean up after themselves or they were in a hurry. As the news report carried on i began to get a picture of this killer and as you must know to catch a killer you must think like a killer._

**(listen to Not afraid by Eminem)**

_I got my blades and activated my armour, now ready i opened the window and dove out landing on the rooftop at the other end of the city. I stood and began to make my way towards the docks, it didnt take long to get to the docks and once there i began to investigate the scene._

_It was pretty easy to see what had happened the mark had been working a few feet away loading the crates, when a penny dropped how do i know it's a penny. Well that's easy there was a ring of blood that hugged the size of a penny. So the mark got distracted by the penny and went to check it out, when he kneeled down the pick it up the killer struck quick and painless but it appeared that they cut a vital artery as they did it explains the amount of blood._

_After learning this i wanted to confirm my theory which met i had to recreate the murder or see the body, i am no CSI investigator and i've always wanted to break into a police station so plan B it is. I extended my claws and climbed onto the warehouse roof, taking a jump onto the next roof i made my way to the police station._

**(meanwhile with Aldo) (Listen to It wasn't me by shaggy)**

Aldo was finishing up the shop when a strange person came in, she looked like an echidna with peach/cream coloured skin and lilac eyes she wore a black tank top with black jeans and purple sneakers plus a very strange headband that just made aldo shiver.

"Buongirono how may i help you?" aldo asked the girl

"i'm looking for leads on the murders around here," the girl said

Aldo didnt like the look of her at all but he was Italian meaning he was very nice to the ladies.

"i will do what i can"

"what can you tell me?"

"just that the killing were done by a professional"

"a professional?"

"yes no evidence is there and no leads either as far as i've heard maybe the police can help you farther"

"thank you"

"arrivederci miss"

The girl left the store and headed east, aldo knew something was strange about that girl but he thought it was nothing.

**(Listen to free by Crush 40)**

_Aha, nothing i love more than to run with the wind blowing through my fur, i've been running to the police station for a few minutes now soleanna is a big city and the station is on the other side of the city. But i like the running and the climbing; i climbed to the top of a skyscraper and felt the wind blow through my spiked purple hair. I looked down and grinned some might call this suicidal, i jumped off the edge of the building and got ready about a hundred a ninety stories down i landed on a flag pole sticking out of the building. Shifting my weight the pole bent and shot back into position sending me high into the air, more wind blew through my hair and face as i fell back down to the ground. _

_I see a lamppost as i fall; reaching out my arm, i grab the cold metal and start to swing. I let go flying forward at high speeds it felt amazing i landed with a roll on top of another rooftop, continuing to run i jumped over the rooftop and landed on another the police station starting to come into view. Continuing to run i leapt from the roof and extended my claws again, digging them into the wall of the police station, i climbed up the wall onto the roof and looked round for a possible entrance._

_Luckily, for me there was one, a door from the maintenance area. I picked the lock and opened the door, sliding down the ladder i landed in the maintenance room, carefully opening the door i was on the top floor of the police station mostly offices with a few guards and one corridor. Unless I could go invisible, i couldn't get going but that when i notice a vent grate on the wall, opening the grate i crawled into the vent closing the grate with my tail._

_I was crawling through the grate stopped when people walked by just in case they see me; i made it to the end and spied a CCTV camera. Activating my armour i waiting a few seconds for the EMP emitter on my left palm to reach full power, sticking my hand out of the vent i fired the EMP short circuiting the camera. Once the light faded, i got out of the vent and closed the grate quickly running through to the next corridor._

**(listen to Angel of darkness by Alex C and Yasmin K)**

_I made my way into the police station via the front door and used my fake ID to get into the station; i could tell these were worthless creatures so i wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. I made my way to the stairs when i heard footsteps above me they sounded quick like someone was running; i figured someone must be pissed so i descended the stairs towards the morgue. So long as i didnt blow my cover i could go anywhere in the station and i needed to get to the morgue, i went down the stairs and stopped by the security field showing the guard my ID he let me in. _

_I made my way to the room where the body was right the end of the corridor, opening the door i drew my plasma blade and decapitated the coroner, turning to the body i used the disintegrate function to dissolve the body into a bio-mass liquid. I quickly deleted all files on the case and got the location of the assault with a weapon suspect was, getting that file i also deleted it, i moved out the front door again but i had a feeling that wasn't the best idea so i broke the glass window and crawled out into a back alley._

**(Listen to darkness by Excision)**

_I had gotten down the stairs without too much trouble but the guard by the security field was going to be a problem, i had two more EMP bursts before the emitter needed to recharge so i used it to disrupt the field. The guard stepped out the check to controls of the field giving me enough time to run up behind him and snap his neck, laying his body gently on the ground in the janitor's closet i made my way to the room._

_I opened the door to see i was too late the body was gone, along with all files and the coroner was dead. Something wasn't right i could feel it in my bones but i had little time to think, i turned round and saw three guards pointing handguns at me one of them yelled FREEZE!. I knew this was bad so i looked round with my eyes and saw the broken window, i made a quick dash to the window and jumped out but one of the guards fired a round and it got me in the other shin. Of course i didnt feel it but i saw the trail of blood i was leaving, so i extended my claws and climbed up to the rooftop._

_I lay down on the rooftop as the police station alarms blared i thought to myself i will find whoever did this and find out why but for now i had to lie low._

**(read and review homies)**


	6. Framed

Chapter 6 Framed 

_I made my way into my penthouse and bandaged up my new wound, if it wasn't for the Bio-reader on my armour i wouldn't know if i was bleeding or when i was hurt. I retracted my armour and took off my belt, placing it on the chair again and getting out my loose trousers i use for bed when it is cold. Taking off my clothes and putting on the trousers, i placed my clothes in the wash basket; i went to the kitchen and got out another bottle of vodka blue._

_I walked to the living room, sat down and turned on the TV. It was already on about the break in at the police station and sure enough they got me in my armour as the main suspect of course they lost me after i left the building but something was still troubling me, whoever got there first must of known what i known about the body which made me suspect the killer was covering his tracks._

_I remembered the echidna from the party the bastard that stabbed my shin, i figured he couldn't be the killer but it still worried me._

**(Listen to better off alone by Three days grace)**

_I turned off the TV and threw the empty glass bottle in the recycle bin; i heard the doorbell ring so i went to answer it._

"Eh you there my friend?"

_I know that voice bloody aldo, what does he want now?_

_I opened the door and aldo came in he had a very worried look on his face._

"I just saw the news, you almost got caught my friend" aldo said frustrated

_I sat down and threw him a vodka green one of the newest colours and flavours._

"Grazie"

"What happened in there?"

_I told him what happened through my mental link and he just leaned and back and sighed._

"I see so someone beat you to the punch, you know a young girl no more than sixteen maybe seventeen, came into my shop today and asked if i knew anything about the murders"

_This news was intriguing to me._

"Yes a peach/cream skinned echidna not a bad looker if i do say so myself, but she was very interested in the murder at the docks after that she went to the police station"

_I wonder could she be the one who got their before me?_

"She had lilac eyes and a very strange headband with a purple symbol, the same symbol that's on your belt buckle"

_I got my belt from the chair and gave it to aldo just so he could double check._

_The yellow hedgehog ran his left and through his quills as he looked at my belt, finally he sighed._

"It's the same symbol alright; maybe this girl has something to do with your past"

_The six years i can't remember would be handy but as I took, back my belt and placed it on the chair, i felt something very strange, and I heard a very quiet sound as I turned to aldo. A purple energy blast came through the window and hit aldo right in the side of the chest sending him to the ground, i ran to aldo and checked if he was alive he wasn't the blasé had completely destroyed his heart. I still felt nothing even as i watched my adoptive father lying there dead._

_I turned and saw a faint shadow on the rooftops running away, i got my belt and activated my armour. Jumping from the room onto the rooftop i followed the faint shadow as he got bigger i knew i was catching up i just needed time._

**(Listen to lose yourself by Eminem)**

_Damn it whoever is following me is good, i should of guess there was more than one person in that room. But who is this person i can't see whoever it is he's starting to gain on me i better ditch him somehow, i jumped down onto the street and ran through the alleyways but the stubborn guy wouldn't give up he was starting to annoy me._

_I carried on running checking every now again to see if he was still following and he was, but i was starting to get away from him. I needed to return to the hideout and quickly but this guy was taking the piss no matter where i went he was always a few steps behind, soon i got my chance i activated the stealth system on my armour and hid round the corner. I heard him jump over to the next rooftop and continue to search for me, i ran through the alleys ways until i reached the safe house on the edge of town._

_I hated the fact i couldn't find her, but i knew i would one day i just needed to be patient and to bury aldo. I picked up his body, jumped from the building, and ran to the undertakers, walking through the door the black snake turned and saw us his orange eyes widening in horror._

"What happened?"

_I wish i could have told him but i am unable to talk._

"I'm sorry kid, i'll make sure he gets the burial he deserves you best make sure no one can find out what happened"

_I left the undertakers and went back to the penthouse and cleaned off the evidence, i burnt everything and scattered it through the winds. That day i made twp promises to myself one to find out exactly who killed aldo and the second... to always be alone._

**(NOOOOO ALDO! Read and review my homies) **


	7. GUN

Chapter 7 G.U.N

"Rouge, shadow i want you two to lead the investigations on these murders" said the G.U.N commander

"May i ask what's so special about these murders?" the bat asked

"This" the commander played the video from the police station morgue

Rouge held tightly onto shadow's arm as she saw the assassin in the morgue and then he jumped out of the window.

"This guy has vanished just like when he got to you rouge"

"He just vanished?" the ebony hedgehog asked

"Wasn't there a blood trail?" rouge asked slightly freaked out

"There was but.. Ahh this is going to sound crazy it went into an alleyway and then went straight up"

"Straight up?" shadow questioned

"Yep" the commander said sitting down

"Any idea's where to start?"

"There was a disturbance at the hotel penthouse last night might be good place to start" the commander said

"Oh and rouge if you feel you can't do this, you don't have to"

"It's okay i have to face this guy sooner or later"

Rouge and shadow left the base and headed for the hotel, going to the penthouse they opened the door and walked in they saw the person from the video in his armour looking out a smashed window.

"You!" rouge said scared

The person turned round his golden eyes almost glowing with anger, he knew what he had to do.

He looked at them dead in the eyes , for several seconds he stood there with two guns pointing at him.

_This isn't worth it _

The person pressed the strange buckle on his belt and the armour retracted, tacking off the belt, he threw it to shadow that caught it. Getting on his knees he waited for them to place him under arrest, shadow radioed for back up as rouge took a step forward he looked at her with those slit golden eyes but didnt say a word.

Soon shadow placed the handcuffs on him and he raised him to his feet, he didnt seem to resist as he stood on his feet and waited by the broken window.

_I hope this works_

On the ride back to the G.U.N HQ rouge waited in the back with the person holding a gun to his chest, he just kept his eyes out the window never looking away. Shadow was driving the car towards the HQ.

Once arriving the person was taken to the interrogation room while shadow and rouge watched from behind the glass.

"So are you going to talk or not?" asked the interrogator

"..."

"The silent type eh okay"

"..."

"You best start talking"

"..." the cop backhanded the person

The person just sat there almost like he didnt feel a thing.

"Now are you going to talk"

"..."

"Man you must really like pain"

The interrogator punched the person but just like last time he just sat there and took it.

"Right third time the charm!"

The interrogator threw another punch but the person grabbed his fist and threw him into the window, then he just sat down again and looked at the glass.

The interrogator then stood up again and looked at the person with anger in his eyes.

"That was uncalled for"

"..."

"Still not talking eh!"

Suddenly rouge walked in and ordered the interrogator out, once he left rouge leaned against the wall but the person stood and moved towards the tipped over chair. Lifting it up he looked at rouge and sat back down, rouge got the hint and sat down on the other chair.

"Why did you break into my room?" rouge asked

The panther sat there and pulled out a PDA, unlocking it he got to the file and placed it next to rouge.

"Your an assassin!"

The panther nodded.

"And it was your mission to kill me, who ordered the assassination?"

The panther took back to PDA and went to a different file, revealing the person who ordered the assassination.

"It was Dr Eggman!"

The panther nodded and then leaned back in the chair throwing a bag of platinum rings on the table along with the password to the other files.

"So these are your kills, predator hawk, mighty the armadillo, bean the duck, a number of unnamed marks and... scourge the hedgehog"

The panther nodded at each name.

"So what about the guy from the docks who vanished from the morgue?"

The panther shook his head that wasn't his kill.

"So you didnt kill him?"

The panther shook his head again.

Rouge took in a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Okay i believe you but i have to know, why did the spare me?"

The panther didnt know how to answer that, he decided to point to where his heart was.

"Your heart stopped you?"

The panther nodded.

Rouge looked at the panther as he seemed depressed on something but rouge decided not to pry.

Soon the commander came in and stood next to rouge.

"I have a question for you"

The panther looked at the commander.

"Will you work for GUN?"

The panther didnt even seem shocked he scratched behind his ears and leaned back in his chair, he looked at rouge and then at the glass knowing shadow was behind it. Finally looking at the commander the panther stood and shook the commander's hand.

"Excellent i hope you realise your no longer an assassin"

The panther nodded as he was escorted by the commander out of the interrogation room.

**(So will the panther fit in with GUN or will something go wrong?, read and review homies) **


	8. Outfitting and gym

Chapter 8 Outfitting and gym

The panther was taken to the GUN outfitter taking in his stats he was given a very light armour for maximum speed and mobility but at the same time allowed protection to where it was needed (his armour consisted of boots, trousers, vest, belt and gloves), after that he was taken to the armoury and asked to pick his preferred weapons of course he was in the company of shadow and rouge.

He went straight to the blades taking the combat knife and sheathing it in his boot, next he took his two daggers from the commander and cased them on his waist. Finally, he took out a Viper JAWS from the handgun rack giving it a spin he decided it was a good weapon and placed it in his left leg holster, next he took a Para Ordinance for his right leg holster.

"You pack light" shadow said crossing his arms

He turned to shadow with an emotionless face but the same golden slit eyes he turned back to the gun rack and checked down every isle before taking out a Type 67 silenced, placing it in his vest holster, he turned to shadow, rouge and the commander.

"Guess being a assassin has made you more successful with blades and handguns eh?"

The panther then took out a Steyr AUG A3 XS 9mm Alternative version (sub-machine gun), throwing the strap over his right shoulder he walked back to the three of them.

"You'll be responsible for all those guns you know?" the commander said

The panther nodded and then was shown to his room, his room was a few corridors down from rouge and shadow. He placed his pistols in a display case he liked and the rifle in its own case, all ammo was stored in assigned cases in pre-loaded magazines.

Checking his wardrobe, he missed the clothes aldo would make him for the holidays, but aldo was dead and so were his ties to him. The panther had to go by a codename so he chose what the clients had called him for a while Nightmare.

_I woke to a four o'clock alarm, sitting up i blinked a few times to make my eyes wake up to. I stood up out of bed and went to the bathroom had a wash and brushed my teeth the usual, next i went to the wardrobe and got out my assigned GUN training suit (trousers, sneakers and vest). Making sure my key was on my belt i left my room and locked the door, i knew the gym was down the hall so i went._

_Entering the gym all eyes fell on me but i didnt care as i got to the dumbbells, i checked the weight and though i didnt look it this was child's play weight to me. I got under the dumbbell and started to bench pressed, one of the veteran agents came over and used to machine next to me a lioness._

_Golden fur with bright blue eyes she didnt speak much but i was just here to train, i got out from under the dumbbells and added more weight making it four hundred. Starting again, this was a bit more challenging but to be honest not that much, the lioness seemed to be enjoyed the work out though i can't speak or show emotion through my face i can through my eyes and i was also enjoying the work out._

_After three hours i still didnt stop though i was starting to sweat, i earned the whole gyms attention as they watch me i must of gotten to fifteen hundred presses by now. i sort of lost count, i cared on and soon another agent a human left most probably to get the doctor. Finally i got to twenty hundred presses and decided to stop, i got out from under the bell and took a few quiet breathes. The lioness handed me a bottle of water i nodded and drank the water._

_I have to admit i was sweating a bit aldo always said that was my problem i never knew when to stop, i stood up and stretched that's when the lioness spoke._

"_Your bleeding from your arms" she said calmly _

_I checked my arms and i was bleeding badly i might add but all i did was grab some bandages and tied them around my arms, i don't feel pain nor fatigue i could keep going for ever i just don't get tied almost like i have infinite stamina. I remember once aldo made a joke or a pun i don't know i didnt get it, he said _"my friend if you could use that stamina to please woman you'd be set for life" i get it now but i didnt get it then.

_The lioness turned towards the door and then back at me._

"The names Shala and you?"

"..."

"You must be nightmare some of us have even started to call you the silent killer, see ya nightmare"

_I liked the nickname the silent killer helped me relax, i sat there on that dumbbell bench for a while about two hours as my wounds started to heal. Aldo said i was always a quick healer he made a joke about it being something in my diet considering i was only eating rice at the time, i stood up and turned towards the clock on the wall it was half past four in the morning when i got here now it was eight in the morning. Three and a half hours bench pressing and i could still go on._

"You're up early"

_I turned to bee shadow standing there in his training outfit similar to mine only with red tint mine had purple tint._

"I saw what you did, you're a show off aren't you?" shadow said

_I just crossed my arms, i take pride in what i am able to do but i am not a show off._

"Still not speaking huh?"

_It's not that i won't speak it's that i can't speak._

"Anyway you up for a sparring session?" shadow asked walking to the ring

_I wasn't hungry and my arms felt fine so i entered the ring and got into a fighting stance as did shadow, he threw the first punch but i just dodged that next he did a sweep kick pretty easy to block i even managed to counter with a jab to the ribcage. He seemed to smile he was just warming up and so was i, for the next few minutes we spared until we were darwing blood from each other. I landed a heavy punch to shadows ribcage again it seemed to be his weakness and he got on one knee, taking the chance i landed one of my signature moves as i called them a swift kick to the right temple usually takes the rest of the fight out of them._

_Shadow stood and breathed heavily as did i, he smiled and crossed his arms._

"Not bad you got spirit nightmare, a few more sessions and who knows" _shadow was being strange but i hadn't known him well _

_Shadow left after that i went back to my room and had a quick shower, after the shower i used y lynx 2012 body spray and put on my civilian clothes (joggers, sneakers, vest and jacket), i left my room and went to the mess hall i walked in and got my rice bowl rice was the only thing i liked the eat kept me going. As i ate the lioness shala sat next to me with some steak, she didnt say much but i enjoyed the company when we were finished me, shala and her best friend maverick all went to the firing range to practice._

_I was already a master with blades and handguns but i am a little rusty with rifles and the like so i got my AUG A3 XS, i got to the firing range and got a lane. I aimed it as steadily as i could but i was rusty so i was shaking a bit. Taking a deep breath calmed me down a bit._

"First time shooting a sub?"_ maverick asked who was a wolverine _

_I didnt say anything but he figured i was rusty and gave me some pointers, after listening to what he said i aimed and fired two rounds... bulls eye. Although i didnt smile i was happy with myself and maverick was clapping in the background._

"You got good aim nightmare, get used to it and you'll be a master like me in no time"_ maverick laughed as he patted my back_

"Don't be so full of yourself maverick"_ said shala getting twenty headshot's in a row at her sniper lane (the targets were moving as well)_

"Yeah just don't get in shala sights less you want to lose your brains"_ maverick joked again_

_It seemed shala heard him and slapped him round the back of the head._

"Hey what was that for?"_ maverick said annoyed _

"Do you want to be in my scope?"_ shala said reloading her rifle_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" _maverick said flailing his arms about like a fish out of water_

_I just stood there holding my AUG A3 XS as shala pretty much bitch slapped maverick and i mean that in both senses of the word._

**(Seems that nightmare is enjoying his time at GUN, read and review homies)**


	9. First mission

Chapter 9 First mission

_It was the next morning, i got out of bed and done the normal things. I got dressed in my uniform just because the commander had sent a message to meet him in his office. I walked in and rouge, shadow and maverick were there as well._

"Good the team's here," _the commander said_

"Why were we called?" _Rouge asked_

"Because i want you four to kill this group of people"

_The commander placed the file for the Destructix on the table, rouge stared at it, shadow crossed his arms, maverick grinned and i just stood there._

"You see with nightmare's history as a professional assassin and the fact he already got to predator hawk it makes him the perfect agent for this"

"Then why are we going along?"

"Because the other commanders don't trust nightmare, maverick you're going along for support rouge and shadow you two are going along to support and observe"

"I'm game let's see how's nightmare stacks up" _maverick said_

_We went down to the vehicle bay and shadow got out the SUV, me and maverick in the back with rouge in the passenger seat. We drove down the highway towards the destructix hideout. On the way i had a very bad feeling something was not right almost like we were heading into a trap._

A bomb went off and the SUV was thrown off the road landing on its roof after ten rolls, the destructix stood on top of the free way unleashing a barrage of bullets at the downed SUV.

"Shadow up there!"

"I see them!"

"Rouge how's nightmare?"

"He's hurt bad"

"Fuck!, shadow you and rouge drag nightmare out of here i got your backs"

Maverick peered round the side and opened fire on the destructix crew, while shadow and rouge dragged nightmare behind a building.

_I opened my eye to see rouge by the corner and the sound of gunshots, i may not feel pain but i can see the problem my leg was blown to buggery. With a lot of blood loss and i could even see the bone, i pulled myself into a sitting position and pulled out my Type 67 silenced. Dragging myself to my feet, i limped to the side gripping the handle of my gun, time to show destructix one of my assassin skills Bullet time!._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, i walked out from the building and raised the gun pulled the trigger i got flying frog right between the eyes. Turning the gun again i saw a bullet hit me right in the left shoulder but i didnt feel it, thing about bullet time it makes time slow down to me and it blocks out all sound. I pulled the trigger again this time hitting the forehead of sleuth dawg, of course i could see the destructix was pissed but i didnt care i aimed the gun again this time towards drago wolf the bastard reloading his rifle when i pulled the trigger. The bullet travelled through the air and blocked the barrel of his gun making it explode, only simian and lynx were left._

_But as I aimed the gun, again, lynx fired his rifle getting me right in the left eye, my vision was half-gone but i still got him in the throat. Only simian left now but that's when bullet time started to fade, i can only keep it going for a limited time i took the final shot hitting him in his right hand. He screamed and dropped his rifle as i passed out._

"What the fuck did he just do?"

"Maverick focus we still got simian"

"Right rouge do it!"

Rouge came out from the corner and fired a dart from her wrist-hitting simian in the chest, he seemed to have trouble breathing before falling the ground. When the med team arrived, they got nightmare into the back of the truck leaving shadow, maverick and rouge to make sure the destructix was dead. They got up on to the free way where they saw just how accurate and deadly nightmare was, mavericks eyes widened at what he saw perfectly aimed shots with deadly outcomes rouge just stood there and shadow crossed his arms.

When they returned with the destructix bodies they went to the med bay, entering the doctor who was human turned to them with a stern expression.

"You guys gonna be okay but, his left leg is beyond repair and his left eye is dead"

"So he needs cybernetics?"

"Doctor Look at this!"

They ran to the observation room to see nightmare holding his ring, a purple aura surrounded him as his wounds began to heal. His eye regenerated and his legs completely healed but he did have multiple scars on his leg, jumping off the table he placed the ring back on his finger and turned to the assistant who was gobsmacked. She checked him over took a sample of his blood and his vitals, after that she turned to the group behind the observation glass and read out her findings.

"Amazing absolutely amazing, he appears to be fully healed even his eye is recovered"

"But that's impossible!"

"Maybe but it happened that ring must have nanites or something in it"

"Can you see if you can get that ring?"

"I'll check"

The assistant walked over to nightmare and asked for the ring, nightmare thought it over for a second before handing her the ring.

Nightmare was escorted back to his room for the rest of the day while the docs looked over the ring.

"There isn't any nanites in this ring, however it appears that the gem creates some kind of energy that heals him"

"Chaos energy?"

"No shadow the energy is different to chaos energy, i've never seen anything like this the readings are off the charts!"

"Can it do more than heal?"

"I don't know but apparently the ring is merged with nightmare's neural matrix"

"So he can use it with his mind?"

"Yes and it appears that the energy manipulation takes quite a lot of control"

"Anything else?"

"Not sure the possibilities at this point are endless, maverick please give the ring back to nightmare for me"

"Okay"

Maverick took the ring and went to nightmares room, entering he saw nightmare cleaning his guns and checking the ammo. Maverick threw the ring to nightmare that caught it.

"That ring is something else isn't it?"

Nightmare nodded.

"Anyway take care buddy"

Nightmare nodded.

Maverick left nightmares room and returned to his own along with rouge and shadow, meanwhile the doctor was speaking to the commander board.

"So this ring emits some kind of energy"

"Yes different from chaos and sol energy i don't what it emits"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Possibly but it appears only nightmare can use the ring"

"I see"

"Is it possible to duplicate the ring?"

"Maybe but the materials alone are unknown"

"So that's a no"

"No what i'm saying is it is possible but we don't know how or where to start"

**(So what is this magic ring nightmare wields, read and review homies)**


	10. Blood of the panther

Chapter 10 Blood of the panther 

**(Dr Finitevus POV)**

_I've been looking over nightmares blood work and the results are very strange, it appears he has many inherited abilities similar to other agents but his are more powerful. One ability is one that allows time to slow down to him and block out sound i believe this is what maverick described at bullet time, anther one is what i call dead nerve it's why he feels no pain or anything. Looking over the blood work it appears he can create his own abilities but something is required my guess a lot of discipline and practise, looking at his blood the only abilities he can use now are bullet time and one called diamond claw. His claws are sharper than diamond and harder than diamond as well, but bullet time is the only one that can be turned on and off the others are always on._

_And from the data my underling got from nightmares ring it appears the ring reacts with his blood activating the regeneration process whether he can use this ability on other people or not is still unknown, i would like the chance to study nightmare in greater detail because of the fact he doesn't speak makes me wonder if he is even able to speak. Another reason is that his blood type isn't on the chart at first i thought it was A positive but the genetics don't match, and what my underling said about the metals used in the ring was correct. The metals are not on the periodic table it has almost no weight it feels as light as a feather but at the same time as hard as a diamond, i would like the run some tests on nightmare and see if i can't unlock some hidden abilities in his blood._

**(Nightmares POV)**

_I wonder why i have these abilities bullet time, aura heal that's what call the ability where the ring heals me. Diamond claw and dead nerve all these abilities i have in my blood and yet i feel i have only scratched the surface of what i could do. Oh, i forgot the ability neural link but that is due to my mind and the bond i share with people, the person i ever shared a neural link with was aldo because he was like a father to me._

_I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, soon my vision starts to blur as everything goes black. Holding my head, shapes begin to emerge in the blackness the bed my guns everything is surrounded by a purple aura, but i looked at my hand and i can see the blood flowing through my body. Looking out the door and i can see other people as well but they are surrounded by a green aura, i walk to the door and open it my vision still hasn't returned to normal but i think i'm getting the hang of it._

_My was seeing peoples blood which explains why the guns and that were surrounded by a purple aura no blood. And the green aura i'm guessing that means ally, neutral and enemy. Right now i can only see two green aura's in the gym so i made my way there, opening the door they turned to me and one of them i recognised as maverick walked up to me._

"yo nightmare you okay your eyes are blood red"

_I nodded and turned to the other figure, which i recognised as shala._

**(Dr finitevus POV)**

_Amazing it appears the genes are mutating again unlocking a new ability, it appears to be one of the fabled vampire abilities to see the blood running through people. Anything that has no blood is surrounded by a purple aura and people are surrounded with either a green, white or crimson aura, the ability even gives him the ability to look through walls. Amazing from the look of this blood the ability is turned on right now so nightmare should be seeing this, i wonder if it has anything to do with what happened with the destructix was the neural strain the thing that activated this ability or is it something else._

_The blood seems to be returning to normal meaning the ability should be wareing off right now and his vision should be returning to normal, i hope nightmare is able to gain control of this ability for it could be of great use at some point._

**(Nightmares POV)**

**(listen to Do you remember by jay sean ft sean paul and lil jon)**

_My vision returned to normal as i started to do some push ups, maverick and shala were concerned but i somehow reassured them it was fine. Just one of my inherited abilities waking i wonder how many i have, some i've had since birth like neural link, diamond claw, dead nerve. Whereas the ability bullet time I learned after a few years training with firearms, so practise awakens, some abilities but what awoke this ability. Oh and i came up with a name blood vision it makes sense really._

_I was benching pressing when some music started to come on Do you remember by Jay sean ft sean paul and lil jon, i placed the dumbbell back down and sat up to see maverick dancing to the song even if i couldn't so it i had to laugh on the inside. Even shala found it hilarious but then maverick started to sing the song as well, he's got a good voice but not so much a good dancer, after a while he just sat down and carried on singing the song. Shala had killed over to the floor of laughter and i just sat there looking emotionless as always._

_You really can't dance maverick._

"did you just speak nightmare?"

_No, it's my neural link ability, seeing as we're heads i joined you two to the link so i can speak to you through my mind_

"cool so you can use your mouth to speak but you can use your mind?"

_Yep it's a little tricky considering i only allow certain people to join the link_

"well then i feel honoured.. and why do you say that about my dancing!"

"easy maverick he's right though you can't dance, you can sing but you can't dance"

_It's true _

"alright nightmare let's see you do better"

_Okay_

**(listen to outta your mind by lil jon)**

_The music started to come on the radio and using the link, i started to rap the song._

"his voice matches the song"

"he does have a deep voice"

"does he know every word to this song?"

"i think so"

"he's good i'll give him that"

"only good maverick he's brilliant"

"ohh is he now?"

"what's that look for?"

"nothing just wondering"

_I stopped rapping using the link and looked at the two of them as they started to clap._

"i concede"

"you win nightmare hands down"

_Told you so maverick_

"don't get cocky"

_The three of us burst out laughing as we continued to train_

**(read and review homies) **


	11. Team titan

Chapter 11 Team Titan

**(Nightmares POV)**

_Me, maverick and shala had been called to the commander office for a mission, we entered and the commander was there in a chair holding a file._

"sir!" _maverick said with a salute _

"listen we want you three to enter the extreme gear grand prix"

"you what?" shala asked confused

"apparently there are some very big players backing the this year's grand prix, we want you three to enter the Grand prix"

"i'm game"

"maverick?"

"if it's for the safety of soleanna i'll do it"

"guess i'm in too"

"excellent nightmare?"

_I nodded _

_We left the office and went straight to the vehicle bay, aldo had taught me how to ride a extreme gear a long time ago. Maverick entered and started typing into a computer he turned to us and pulled out a PDA._

"we need a speed, flight and power boards"

"well i'm strength and you can fly maverick"

_Maverick was a hawk like jet only his feathers were red, they then turned to me and smiled._

"guess that means your speed nightmare"

_Me and shala got on a computer as well and started to make our boards, considering i was going to be the speed rider i chose the lightest metals i could see not to mention i got maverick and shala's idea's on how to make the thing lighter and faster. That's when i got an idea after my board was complete i went back to my room and got my belt, shala and maverick watched as i took the belt apart exposing the cybernetics inside. I adapted the cybernetics to merge with the board with a slot for the ring when needed, maverick was pretty pleased with his a red and yellow board with two wings at the back for added cornering ability and air time. Shala went with a bock standard frame but added the extra armour and the power booster, her board was gold and green and mine was black and purple._

_That's when we sat down and took some things into consideration._

"we need a name we can't use GUN cause then they'll suspect something"

"true but what can we use?"

_What about titan?_

"titan?"

"i like it"

"right then titan it is"

"what about uniforms?"

"do we need them?"

_Yep _

"i got an idea give me a minute"

_Maverick went to the computer again and loaded a different system, for his uniform he was going with a Babylonian flight suit, which made it easier to glide through the air. Shala went for something from her roots a tribal combat suit from her home consisted of a leather outfit coated in a tribal decal design, me i chose a fabric version of my armour with a few added things. For one i removed the metal mask and added a half facemask with a hood, and with some purple tint we made put uniforms._

_All three of us were pretty pleased with them so we hung them in our room and maverick got us signed up for the prix, we kept our boards in our rooms but as i finished getting changed maverick asked to see me and shala in his room. Entering he seemed a little concerned._

"they want to interview us"

"what!"

"easy shala it's routine for new racers"

_Well let's get it done then_

"nightmare you can't speak so wont that give you away?"

_I pulled off the ring and it cloned itself into a collar as well with the same gem in the centre, i placed the collar round my neck and it allowed me to speak._

"okay problem solved let's go"

_We got our boards and headed for the studio where the interview was held, we got to the studio and sat down with the interviewer omnichao._

"good evening soleanna today we have the newest team to join the grand prix, now you three are virtually unheard of so why join the grand prix"

"i'm here just to have fun" _i said _

"he'll try anything once" _maverick said _

"now first question i have is for maverick, who is the team captain?"

"that would be Zear here"

_Zear?_

"so zear you are the team captain?"

_I had to trust maverick_ "yep i am"

"right next question is for zear how do you feel going up against some of the biggest teams like team sonic, dark and the Babylon rogues?"

"to be honest i havent even heard of team sonic or the Babylon rogues but shadow is a fast opponent and rouge can fly pretty well"

"wait, wait you've never heard of team sonic or the Babylon rogues?"

_He seemed shocked by what i said _"not really, it was maverick's idea to join the prix i just went along with it"

"anyway moving on maverick that do you think is going to be your main rival?"

"well for me it's the rogues but for shala defiantly omega from team dark and zear well I'd say sonic and shadow are his rivals"

"i see"

_I was starting to get bored but the next race was tomorrow so might as well get this over with._

"shala a lot of fans wanted to know, where do you come from?"

"aha well i come from ancient sands, it's a large desert on the other side of the world"

"interesting zear same question for you?"

"i was raised here is soleanna by my adoptive father but i don't remember where i am from"

"and maverick?"

"Babylon"

"BABYLON!"

_I had a feeling that would get that result._

"yes i am from Babylon i grew up with jet, wave, storm and predator"

_I saw maverick clench his fists when he said the rogues, was his childhood not a good one?_

"well one last question do you think you can win?"

"yep"

"sure"

"zear?"

"we'll have to see wont we?"

"yes we will well that's all for today"

_We left the studio and returned to the HQ where i had a question for maverick._

_Zear? Really?_

"i couldn't use nightmare because they would of known you were an assassin"

"he's right"

_Fine but only use zear when we are in public_

"done"

_We all retired to our rooms and got an early night, for tomorrow but i had a feeling maverick was doing this for more than just the mission._

**(what is maverick's past with the rogues, read and review) **


	12. First race

Chapter 12 First race

**(Nightmare's POV)**

_I got up early had my bowl of rice and got some training on my board, maverick and shala had the same idea so we trained together. The race was at midday and it was six in the morning, the obstacle course for training on extreme gear was brilliant and really helped all three of us._

_After training we got our uniforms ready and looked over our boards once again, once we arrived at the stadium we checked which race we were in. Maverick was with shala against other new teams, where as i was against storm from the Babylon rogues. Maverick gave me some less second advice on storm._

"storm is the strength member of the team but he is a little dumb, stay out of his punches and you'll be fine"

_I got to the waiting lobby and saw storm talking to the other two rogues this was the fifth race guess they already raced, i placed my board down and sat down. I attached my collar so i could speak and closed my eyes. My keen hearing picked up some one approaching i figured it was the rogues so i kept my eyes closed._

"your zear"

_I opened my right eye and saw the three rogues holding their boards._

"yep that's me"

"you don't seem worried?" _asked the green hawk guessed that was jet_

"like i said i'm here to race nothing else if i win i win if i lose i lose"

"it's attitude that will make you lose" _said the purple swallow _

"we'll have to wait and see wont we?"

_I had a feeling i was getting to the rogues, so i changed the topic._

"do you three know maverick?"

"yeah we know him, he was the kid at the school everyone picked on"

_I didnt show emotion but i hated the idea of maverick being bullied._

"why?"

"he was always in his book didnt have any friends"

_That explains why he is good which machines he was the bookworm of the school, but looking at him now you wouldn't guess._

"the prom was the worst"

"what happened?"

"some of the other kids played a prank on maverick that ended up with him getting soaked and laughed out of the school"

_I could feel my rage building, for the first time i felt anger but soon i got it under control and looked back at the rogues._

"and what about you three?"

"we didnt do anything?"

_I began to wonder if that's why maverick seemed to only have shala and me as friends._

_Soon it was time to race, we got into the lane with the electrical field a few feet ahead of us. I was next to storm, the lights turned green and we kicked off headed straight for the electrical field. It was me and storm in the lead followed by the rest._

_I was second with storm in first we past the first corner and made the first jump, landing on the ground, we carried on through the track and i seemed to be gaining on storm. But then he punched the wall sending pieces of it my way i narrowly avoided the rocks but lost a few feet on storm, i rode off again this time on the left._

_I got onto a railing started to grind along it, i past storm and landed a few feet in front of him. For my first extreme gear race i was doing okay but i dared not let my guard down for obvious reasons, taking the corners with ease, hitting the accelerator rings and the rails when i could i was still in first when the final lap began._

_But storm gained on me and rammed my board causing my to crash into the wall, i heard the crowd roar into applause as i started to lose speed. I didnt want to play my ace so soon but i had no choice, i placed the ring in the slot which repaired the broad and got me going faster than before. Leaving behind a streak of purple light as i caught up with storm and removed the ring, he had a shocked look on his face as we were neck and neck leaving the final corner._

_Racing round the final piece of the course, we were still neck and neck, making the crowd get up out of their seats. And soon we crossed the finish line in a photo finish, they checked back to the recording and they announced the winner._

"in a amazing photo finished zear of tea titan has won!"

_The crowd erupted into boo's guess i wasn't popular but i didnt care, i walked past everyone and went to the pit. Looking over the recording maverick gave me a high five and shala only nodded, maverick checked over my board and made sure the ring did its job but then shala landed a bomb._

"their debating whether or not to disqualify you for using the ring"

"and?"

"seeing as something like this wasn't in the rules there is nothing they can do"

_We checked the scoreboard we were fourth with team sonic in third, dark in second and the rogues in first, packing up our gear we made it back to HQ gaining applause from the other agents. Maverick was loving it shala for the first time was embarrassed and me, well i removed the collar and went to bed._

**(meanwhile deep in the heart of darkness)**

"so this zear has the ring?"

"yes we don't know how he got it but we need it back"

"go then get the ring and if you must kill zear"

"understood"

**(read and review homies)**


	13. After the ring

Chapter 13 After the ring

**(Listen to Metropolis by Sega)**

_I had my orders i was to find the ring and eliminate the panther known as zear, i had only one lead the go on the fact the Babylon rogues know maverick if i can find maverick i can find zear. I left the hideout and ran over the rooftops of soleanna, if i remember correctly the Babylon rogues live in a airship just on the outskirts of the city. I ran to the edge of the city and changing my visor to night vision i saw the blimp, i shot out a hook from my right wrist and climbed up to the blimp without making a sound._

_I picked the lock and entered the blimp, first was the living room nobody here i figured they were all asleep so i checked for the rooms. I found the swallows room first she was fast asleep so i checked the room, i soon found a picture of four young birds a purple swallow on the left, a grey albatross on the right ad in the middle a green hawk with a red hawk in a head lock. They seemed happy but i couldn't tell who the red hawk was, so i left the picture and went to the next room. _

_It was the hawk's jet i believe his name is, he too was fast asleep so i checked the room, didnt find anything i could use so i left and went to the final room. It was storms and i found a journal, opening it i found reference to a striker the hawk brother of jet the hawk but i didnt find anything else. I heard racing from down on the ground so i left the blimp and checked the streets, there was a red hawk racing around on a extreme gear i guessed this was striker._

_I jumped from the blimp to the ground with ease, then i fired a EMP burst at the board making the hawk fall to the ground. I jumped down and grabbed the hawk round the neck, he looked into my visor with one eye open._

"where is zear?"

"i don't know who you're on about"

_I knew he was lying, i could read his heart rate. Not to mention my suit has a built in polygraph._

_I punched the hawk in the gut making him cough up blood._

"now will you talk?"

"i will never talk bitch!"

_I had to admire his determination but i was getting annoyed so i punched him again but still he didnt talk._

**(listen to tears don't fall by bullet for my valentine)**

"your beginning to try my patience!"

_Suddenly something hit me sending me to the floor and the hawk as well._

_I turned to see the panther from the penthouse placing the hawk down on the ground._

**(Nightmare's POV)**

_I started to fight the woman who murdered aldo the bitch!, i could feel my rage growing just by seeing her and it made me a easy target every strike she threw she landed and blocked all of mine. She landed a powerful punch to my ribs bringing me to the ground i didnt feel pain i was just a little winded, she walked over to me._

"i expected more of a challenge"

_Oh that's it bitch!_

_I tackled her to the ground and landed a punch right to her kidneys, grabbing her by the throat i threw her into a wall. She got up and drew a plasma blade so i drew my two golden daggers, as the rain began to fall._

_We charged at each other as my blades clashed, every time one of us made an attack we would block it. It was like i knew everyone of her moves and she knew everyone of mine, finally i tried a different move a back flip kick and it hit the mark making her walk back a few steps. But she tackled me to the ground and ripped off my mask, looking at my face she seemed to stop for some reason._

"nightmare?" _she said with a cracked voice _

_I kicked her off and jumped to my feet, gripping my blades as she stood something was different like her resolve was shaken._

"don't think you've won nightmare i'll be back"

_And with that she disappeared, i grabbed my mask and placed it in my pack as i helped maverick to his feet._

_You okay maverick._

"yeah i'm fine"

_Me and maverick rode back to HQ on our extreme gear, he were checked out by the doctor and went to bed. I went to my room and looked out the window, i had a few things on my mind who was that girl, why did she attack maverick and how did she know my name._

**(who's the girl read and review homies)**


	14. Brother

Chapter 14 Brother

**(mavericks POV)**

_I got a call in the night, i picked up my phone and answered._

"hey you okay bro?"

"yeah i'm fine just a little roughed up"

"yeah the commander told us"

"why are you calling?"

"look i know we don't get along bro"

"stop right there i am not your brother anymore jet, i havent been since i hatched"

"don't be like that striker"

"my name isn't striker, striker the hawk died after the prom"

"bro listen"

"no jet i won't listen, you and the others never listened to me so why should i listen to you?"

"look striker we were stupid i'm sorry for what happened"

"don't jet, you're not sorry if you were you would of done something. I bet mom and dad didnt even care that i had gone"

"striker you know they miss you"

"bollocks to them i'm just a mistake"

"NO YOUR NOT!, your my brother striker"

"tell me one time when we were ever brother's jet, just one time!"

"..."

"that's what i thought"

_I hung up the phone and pulled out my old school ID, looking at it brought back all the things they did to me and how my so-called twin brother didnt do shit. I learned i had to fight for myself and Gun gave me the chance to change and change i did i'm now maverick the hawk striker the hawk is dead._

_I burnt the ID and threw the ashes out the window, that was it the photo's the uniform everything that ever belonged to striker the hawk was dead now only maverick remained._

**(jet's POV)**

_I placed the phone down and sat down on the sofa._

_Soon wave and storm came in with sad expressions guess they heard what i said._

"how is he?"

"he's fine still hates us"

"..."

"you okay storm?"

"i miss striker"

"you and striker were close weren't ya storm?"

"he'd help me with homework and hang out with me when you two were sick"

"yeah striker always was there for us"

"but we weren't there for him"

"jet the prom wasn't your fault"

"but he's right why didnt try to do anything, he's my damn brother i just sat there as he ran out"

"we're all the blame jet none of us did anything"

"i remember how striker used to be so innocent and now"

"yeah i know what you mean"

"do you think we'll ever get striker back?"

"storm?"

"no we won't"

"jet!"

"it's true striker is dead, he died at the prom just like he said striker... striker is never coming back"

_I could tell the mood had plummeted but it was the truth i wasn't the best twin brother, i was the cool one he was the quiet one the one they all picked on. And i let it happen i let my brother be picked on, he got into fights and i didnt do anything they even threatened to stab him and i didnt do anything. I hated myself for what i did, i thought being the cool one was the best and to do that i had to forget my brother. _

_My brother is right we were never brothers, we were just strangers who lived under the same roof. I'm sorry i'm so sorry my brother._

**(maverick's POV)**

_I needed to clear my head so i took my board and went out for a while, i felt the wind rush through my feathers as the memories came back. Father training with jet, mother with storm and wave in the kitchen and me. I was up in my room packing my things._

_Wave came up and came into my room seeing all my stuff in my bag._

"what you doing striker?"

"i'm leaving!"

"striker, what do you mean i'm leaving?"

"i'm leaving i'm not wanted here not by mother or father not even by jet!"

"striker you now that isn't right"

"stop lying wave i know it's true"

_I grabbed the bag and headed over to the window when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back._

_Tears streaming down her face as she held me tight._

"please striker, don't go"

_I want to stay but i knew i wasn't wanted, she placed her hand on the side of my face and kissed me. I was so confused but i know this to was a lie, i pushed her to the ground and i didnt even looked phased._

"that is the worst lie i've ever heard wave, but i'm not falling for it"

"it isn't a lie striker!"

"well what is it then!"

"i...i"

"you what?"

"i..."

_I was done waiting i opened the window and jumped out landing in the garden, then jumping over the fence i ran as fast as i could. Whether they went looking for me or not i don't know but i guess not and i don't care, the only reason i allowed the commander to let them know where i was, was because wave begged him. _

_Out of all that happened to me that kiss was the worst it tore me up inside, to think someone would do that to lie to someone. I hate her i hate wave i hate storm and i hate jet!._

_If it wasn't for GUN i would died for sure, i owe GUN my life they gave me a bed, food, a place to sleep, a chance but most of all they gave me a family. Shala she's the only family i have and nightmare is my best friend, but... i miss jet and the others why do i miss them i hate them all of them._

_I stopped as it began to rain again, under the over pass. I looked at the rain as my feather were soaked, i sat down and watched the rain when i heard footsteps behind me. _

"you okay striker?"

_I turned to see wave standing there holding her board._

"what you doing here?"

"same as you getting out of the rain"

_She sat down next to me and several moments of awkwardness followed._

"striker"

"my name isn't striker"

"maybe not to anyone else but to us your still striker"

_I took that as an insult._

"striker was the weak fucker who couldn't stand on his own two feet!, i'm different now"

"no he wasn't striker was the caring kid who loved his family very much"

_Don't try to confuse me wave._

"that's a lie i hated my family! To them i was just a mistake!"

"how can you think that?"

"because it's true"

_I was holding my tears back._

"striker"

"what?"

"you remember when i kissed you"

"yes!"

"well i..."

"you what?"

"i wasn't trying to trick you"

_What was she saying?_

"what are you saying wave?"

"i'm saying that..."

**(what is wave trying to say to striker, read and review)**


	15. Feelings revealed

Chapter 15 feelings revealed 

**(Listen to Stay by Jay Sean)**

**(Strikers POV)**

"Striker what i'm trying to say is..."

"What?"

"Erm... i can't take this anymore"

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to hate me anymore striker because... because i love you striker!"

_Wave covered her mouth after she said that._

_I didnt know what to do, i needed to think._

_I stood and got out my gear._

"Please striker stay"

"... I can't wave"

"Why not!"

"Because i need to think, i need to think this over"

_I turned my back to wave but she grabbed me from behind, i felt the tears stream down her face and down my back. I tried all i could to try not to cry, i promised myself i wouldn't cry ever again but this was too much, i've always loved wave that's why it hurt the most when she kissed me back then._

_She held her grip tight around my chest but i could not stay i was so damn confused; i broke her grip and got on my board._

"Please striker don't go, i can't bare to see you leave again"

"... I'm sorry wave but i have to think"

_With that i rode off the rain coating my face as i let my tears flow when i was out of sight, i reached the HQ and headed straight into my room. Locking the door, i wondered about wave._

**(Wave's POV)**

_I broke down in tears as he left me again, i told him how i felt and he left i felt so stupid he hates us._

"Striker"

"You okay?"

_I wipe my tears away and turned round to see jet and storm looking at me._

"Wave you alright?" _storm asked_

"Storm let's get back to the blimp"

"Jet?"

"Wave... take as long as you need okay?"

"Okay"

_I watched as jet and storm returned to the blimp leaving me under the overpass as the rain continued to fall, i wanted to be with striker but i know it's just a dream he hates us._

**(Mystery POV)**

_Nightmare... you're alive._

_I thought you were dead we all did._

_Instead, you're working for the enemy._

_Why nightmare? Why! _

_For six years, i watched over you, and then you vanish._

_How could you do this to me?_

_I sat down in the hideout and got out a photo, a young black panther with a happy smile and me behind him with my normal emotionless face. I had my hand on his shoulder._

_I missed him dearly he didnt even seem to remember me._

**(Strikers POV)**

_I tried to get some sleep but i just couldn't i kept remembering what wave said, i felt terrible for what i did to her. She spilled her heart and i just... left oh what i am meant to do?_

_I hear a knock at the door and i open the door, it was nightmare i invited him in and he immediately knew something was wrong._

_What's on your mind maverick?_

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

_Yeah-right come on you can tell me _

"Wave said she loves me"

_And?_

"What do you mean and?"

_How do you feel maverick?_

"I... i don't know how i feel"

_What happened?_

_I explained what happened under the overpass and nightmare listened to every word._

_Wow_

"That's what i thought"

_I don't know maverick_

"I'm so confused nightmare my mind is telling me to stay my heart is telling me to go"

_Well when that happens you just have to do what feels right_

"And how do you know what's right?"

_You don't that's the scary part of it, you just have to do what your feel like doing and don't look back_

"Thanks nightmare"

_No problem maverick_

_I stood and walked over to the door before turning back to nightmare._

"Nightmare call me striker"

_Striker?_

"It's my real name"

**(Nightmare's POV)**

_Maverick well striker left his room and so did i, i closed the door and walked to the gym. Sitting down i looked out the window at the dark raining sky, my heart started to beat faster as i looked at the sky. I hoped it works out for striker but i don't know the future only one thing i can do and hope i guess, i left the gym and went to my room opened the door i walked in and sat down on the bed._

_I wondered my past the six years that are missing what happened in them, was i... alone or did i have someone that i can't remember anymore. I wanted to remember but i didnt know how so i lay my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes._

**(Striker's POV)**

_I zoomed through the streets heading back to the overpass, i wanted to tell wave i needed the tell her. But suddenly my board gave out and i fell to the ground breaking my arm, i heard footsteps and as I opened my eyes, i saw that same girl from before in her armour._

"Rest in peace"

**(what has happened, read and review homies) **


End file.
